


the things that lead us home

by byunderella



Series: you should see yourself [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Series Finale, minor jinhwi and ongniel - Freeform, no goodbye's just see you later's, thank you 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: In a galaxy of endless possibilities, Jihoon and Woojin rely on the stars to bring them home.





	the things that lead us home

 

 

 _i want to be beside you, where I want to be, you_  
_even if time passes, i’ll always be here_  
_i’ll be the home in which you can rest in, anytime_

_☞ wanna one — home_

 

 

 

It doesn’t hit him yet.

 

It’s the night of the 30th, there are containers and containers of food on the table and loud chatter and ridiculous jokes and it doesn’t hit Jihoon that this is their last night, not when everyone is trying so hard to make it seem like it isn’t.

 

Minhyun is a dad until the very end, feeding him throughout the entire dinner, petting his head and telling him he eats so well. Jaehwan and Sungwoon have another one of their who-can-laugh-the-most-obnoxiously battles, but what really wins it is when Jaehwan chokes on his food in an unintelligent move to eat as he’s laughing.

 

Daniel tries to sit himself on Seongwoo’s lap, but the latter grunts at the pressure, claiming that his legs can barely hold him up when he’s standing, so Daniel switches their positions, and no one makes a single complaint about the PDA.

 

It goes like this, all smiles and jokes and recalling of happy memories. Until the first minute of silence falls over them, and with it, they can’t get back that same energy, that uplifted atmosphere. As soon as the jokes halt, the bitter reality dawns on them.

 

“It really isn’t the end.” Jaehwan is the first one to speak up, surprisingly serious. “At least not the way I see it. It just won’t be a daily thing. But none of this has to stop.”

 

“I agree.” Minhyun says as the rest of the group have their heads hanging low. “We made plans to meet up frequently, those will definitely happen.”

 

“And those promises were broadcasted so if you guys don’t show up I will hunt you down.” Jinyoung adds with a joking tone, a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “This was such an amazing experience for me.” He says a little quieter, mindlessly pressing his finger into the table repeatedly. Daehwi makes a sad sound, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Me too.” Guanlin chines in again, “All of this has helped me to improve, to prepare me for the future. It’s something I won’t forget.”

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon smiles, “This is something I’ll always remember.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t like goodbyes, so they don’t say them. They shares hugs and good wishes, pledging their endless support. And this way, it doesn’t feel like a goodbye, just a _see you later_.

 

After they’ve cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, Jisung holds both his and Woojin’s hands as they make their way back to their room. “You both have all of your things packed already? Nothing left behind under the beds or anything?”

 

“We’ll do another check but I’m pretty sure we have everything.” Woojin answers, patting his suitcase that sits next to the door.

 

Jisung nods, “Alright, well, I’ll go check on everyone else then and give you two some time alone.” He makes no move to leave though, swaying back and forth as he gives them a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Jisung..” Woojin starts quietly, looking down at their hands. “You have to let go to do that.”

 

The older chews on his lip, inhaling deeply. “I don’t want to..”

 

Jihoon tilts his head up to the ceiling at the crack in Jisung’s voice, clearing his throat when the older’s grip on his hand gets tighter. “We’ll see you tomorrow, hyung.” He says unevenly, unable to stop the small strangled noise from escaping his lips. “Go check up on the rest.”

 

Jisung sighs, slowly letting their hands slip from his own. “Okay, but don’t get too emotional in here, okay? Or at least make sure I’m gone before you start sobbing.” And then he heads towards the next room, trying to regain his chipper attitude.

 

Shortly after Jisung leaves, Jihoon sees Seongwoo popping his head in, “Hi love-birds. I just wanted to say that me and Daniel will have earphones in for the night just for you guys.”

 

Jihoon finally breaks out into a smile at Seongwoo’s ridiculousness, “Your consideration is truly incredible, as always.”

 

Then, Seongwoo scrunches up his face into something that's half sad, half humorous, and enters the room fully to pull them both into a hug. He won’t let go either, and Jihoon can’t tell how much of his sobbing is real, but it pains him anyways.

 

As expected from Daniel, he comes into their room with a smile, laughing at Seongwoo’s state. “Alright you big baby, we’re supposed to be leaving them alone, remember?”

 

“I don’t wanna leave them alone! They’re my children..” Seongwoo wails, squeezing them tighter and nearly cutting off Jihoon’s blood circulation. Daniel continues to laugh, peeling Seongwoo off of the both of them. When Seongwoo finally withdraws, Daniel reaches out to ruffle both of their heads. Leave it to Daniel to be cheerful and bright until the very end, but Jihoon doesn’t miss the sadness in his eyes before they leave the room.

 

By now, he’s almost on the brink of tears. What does him in is when Daehwi comes bursting in their room, already in tears, to envelop him in a tight hug. _“Jihoonie hyung!”_ The younger blubbers, and this breaks the last of his composure. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” Jihoon sniffles, cheek pressed into the top of Daehwi’s head.

 

“Daehwi, why did you make him cry?” Woojin scolds the younger, who unwraps himself from Jihoon to throw himself over Woojin next.

 

“I’m gonna miss your annoying ass too!”

 

Woojin narrows his eyes, “We’re literally going home together.” Daehwi pauses his sobbing, realizing the truth in this, and then starts to cry again. Jihoon laughs when Woojin looks like he doesn’t know if he should be offended by it.

 

Daehwi wipes his tears with his sleeve, then says he’s going to go back to hug Jinyoung for the rest of eternity and leaves them alone again, no more interruptions.

 

Woojin moves to sit against the desk, arms propping himself up. “It’s weird to see this room look so empty.”

 

Jihoon takes a look around their shared room, their belongings already packed away, stripping the room of any trace of them. Suddenly he recalls they first time they’d stepped into this room, with a buzzing excitement at having a room to themselves. Remembering all the times in their previous dorm that they’d been interrupted, walked in on, the complete lack of privacy. And then they’d come here, and they were happy.

 

The tears continue to fall, Jihoon having decided there was no use in suppressing them. But Woojin doesn’t seem to enjoy the sight.

 

“Hey, stop crying, please?” Woojin pulls him in by the waist and situates him between his legs, trying to remove his hands from his face but Jihoon keeps them there, covering his red, puffy, tear-stained face.

 

“I-I can’t..” Jihoon croaks out, almost laughing with it. “I knew this would be hard.. but I never thought it would hurt this much. Or be this scary.”

 

“Why is it scary?” Woojin questions softly, finally succeeding in removing his trembling hands from his face.

 

“Because everything is so uncertain.” Jihoon speculates, “We don’t know what the future is going to bring, and it scares me. It’s terrifying to know that you won’t be there next to me when I wake up anymore."

 

"I'm just a call away." Woojin says, but worry doesn't seize. 

 

“What if you find someone new?” Jihoon feels his throat go dry, wanting to cower away at the idea of Woojin replacing him, “Someone better, someone prettier—”

 

“Don’t even insinuate that as a possibility, Jihoon.” Woojin interrupts him, wrapping his arms around his waist again. “That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“We don’t know anything that’s gonna happen.” Jihoon deflects, swallowing thickly. He wants to be with Woojin—this is all he ever really wants.

 

“No, we don’t.” Woojin acknowledges, “But I know how I feel. I know that no one’s hair will be the right shade of brown, and no one’s eyes will sparkle he way yours do, and no one will be you. I don’t want any of them, I want _you_.” Woojin says will all of the desperation of loving someone so much. “If anything, I should be the worried one. You’re gonna receive so much love, even more than you do now.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head fervently, “You don’t know that. You’re gonna go back home to your family and you’re gonna continue to live out your dreams. And I,” He pauses, tilting his head with a defeated look on his face. “I don’t know where I’ll be.”

 

Woojin steps closer, taking Jihoon’s hands in his. “If you know me then you know that you’re the dream that beats out all the rest. So no matter where we are, or what we do,” He raises a hand to Jihoon’s face, brushing down some stray hairs at the side of his head before letting the back of his finger trail down his cheek gently. “It’s you and me, always.”

 

Jihoon draws in a long breath, insecurity still sat on his shoulders. “Always is a big commitment.”

 

“I love you so much.” It rolls of his tongue easily, like it’s the only truth he would ever say. Like even if every other word collapsed, Woojin could hold onto these ones purely on the breadth of his sincerity. “Do you believe me?”

 

Jihoon nods without a doubt, “I do.”

 

“Then believe in _us_.” There’s so much assurance in voice and in his eyes. Jihoon knows he’s confident in all they are and all they can be, and it’s only right that he should be too.

 

Jihoon sniffles, straightening up. “You’re right.” He says with a little more confidence. “You’re gonna be there for me, and I’m gonna be there for you.”

 

Woojin smiles, placing a chaste kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. “I’m not giving up on you, Park Jihoon.” He whispers against his skin, “We made a promise of forever.”

 

Jihoon wants to tell him that forever isn’t enough.

 

He’d come into his life without so much of a forewarning, Jihoon couldn't have known how vital he would become, how influential he’d end up being. He hadn’t known he would scatter his perpetual skies with gold, be the torch in the shadowed depths of his mind.

 

He hadn’t known how much he would make him want forever to exist.

 

Jihoon reaches for Woojin’s face, traces all of the lines and angles, takes in every bit of cosmic dust that makes him up. He leans in to kiss the stars into comets, soaring and free, stringing them across the sky. “I love you.” He whispers, their stardust dancing across their lips, “To the moon and back, I love you.”

 

Jihoon knows how hard Woojin tries to be strong, even if only for the sake of everyone else. But there’s only so much he can suppress, and like that his poise fractures, lips quivering as heartache fills his eyes. Jihoon’s heart constricts at the small sound Woojin makes, arms coming up to let Woojin’s head fall onto his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Woojin’s hair, pressing his lips softly against the side of his head as the younger nuzzles into his neck, muffling his snivels.

 

There’s great poignancy in seeing Woojin cry, and he understands how his boyfriend had felt watching him earlier. He whispers calming words into his ear _. It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you._

 

When Woojin’s breathing becomes even, Jihoon lays him down on his bed, draping his blanket over the younger and then climbing underneath the covers next to him. He looks so fragile, like he could break with anything else he says, so he just lets them lie in stillness. He reaches out to press a finger lightly against Woojin’s creased forehead, softening his furrowed brows.

 

 _Stay just a little bit longer_ , he wants to say. _Let me hold you for just a little while longer._ He wants to tell him to turn the world off around them and lie with him for a minute, a _moment_. Just for a moment, they can just exist as they are right now, allowing their content silence to wash away the distress encompassing their hearts during these sleepless dim hours. To let all of their unspoken words of thanks and love wrap around them snugly.

 

And Woojin knows. He hugs him through the night, even when all he gives is silence. There’s serenity in the way their fingers intertwine perfectly, like they aren’t meant to let go once they hold on. Jihoon gives Woojin’s hand a squeeze of reassurance that he’s okay, and Woojin makes sure to hold on tight. He doesn’t want the morning to come, he wants to defy the sunrise and stay in this point in time. Because he knows this is the place he feels most comfortable, the place he belongs.

 

And he could try to search for something like it, but it would never be the same.

 

Though they may not be meant to last for infinity, the experience is a part of his existence, a golden opportunity, a fateful encounter—one that he’s going to take with him wherever he goes. It had been a brief exchange of self and soul, a temporary adventure to create lasting friendships, a promise of forever.

 

_“If forever exists, then I want to spend it with you.”_

 

To them, a home isn’t an apartment, or a practice room, or a stage. It’s his friends’ laughs, their presence, their comfort, Woojin’s loving arms. So wherever they may be, or wherever they go, at the end of the day there’s only one place he wants to be, and he knows he’ll always be able to find it.

 

It all leads back to them.

 

This is what makes a home.

 

 

 

 

♡

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and with the end of this series, marks the end of my journey as a 2park writer. 
> 
> for the past year and a half that i've spent writing 2park, from being the first author in the tag, to the growth and increasing love for this pair, to now, it's crazy to think how much it has changed my life and given me so many reasons to be happy. 
> 
> i've received so so much love and support over the past two years, you have all made a huge impact on me just as i may have done for you, and i can't thank you all enough for reading my works and being the reason i started and continue to write. 
> 
> like i've written, this is not the end of 2park, they will always be my favorite soulmates, and i'm so thankful for the roles they've played in my life. you may possibly see me in this tag once more in the future, but for now, thank you for making this whole experience worth the while. ♡


End file.
